Drivers are circuits used to regulate the current flowing through another circuit or device such as a high-powered transistor or a high power switch in a switched-mode power converter. In order to protect the circuit or device that the driver is regulating from damaging currents, an overcurrent detector may be utilized to determine whether the driver is generating an excess current above a threshold value. The overcurrent detector acts to detect the amount of current flowing through the protected device, and if the current is above the threshold value, the overcurrent detector may cause the current in the driver that is flowing to the protected device to cut off. In that way, the protected device is protected from any potentially damaging currents.